wttpylsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seto
Seto Kousuke is a Disney Princess member of the Mekakushi Dan from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors. He's the second member, with the ability to read the minds of others and get information from them. He doesn't like to use that power as it makes face-to-face communication unnecessary, and he very much enjoys talking to people and getting to know them himself. It also allows him to communicate with animals though, which he enjoys doing quite a bit. He loves animals and can't bear the thought of one getting hurt. Seto is extremely polite and sweet to everyone he meets, even if they might not deserve it. He's always willing to help out anyone who needs it, human, animal or otherwise, and frequently offers comfort to those who are upset. He gets very excited about EVERYTHING and is pretty innocent when it comes to dirty things. History Seto's parents died when he was young, which proved to be a source of bullying along with his shyness and fear of talking to anyone. He had no friends at all, and instead took the time to befriend a stray dog that no one else seemed to care for either. That dog became his best friend. He wished so badly that he could understand others without having to talk to them. It would make everything so much easier wouldn't it? If only. One day those same bullies threw his dog into a river, and Seto was unfortunate (or fortunate?) enough to see them do it. Without any thought for himself, he threw himself in the river to try to save his only friend. He 'drowned', coming into contact with the Heat Haze and ended up receiving his powers and coming back to life. The Tateyamas eventually adopted him and Kano and Kido, and they grew up together with their daughter Ayano. Together, the four of them started the Mekakushi Dan. Relationships Kano Shuuya - Seto's best friend, they grew up in the same orphanage together with Kido. and were all adopted by the same man, Kenjirou Tateyama. Kano is a little shitlord though, and Seto has to try to keep him from saying or doing inappropriate things. Kano's ability to decieve others and change his appearance is ONLY seen through by Seto due to Seto's own ability, so he's the only one who can see through Kano and get a feel for what he's truly thinking and feeling. They have a bond that goes beyond being childhood friends. How far beyond, though, is still a mystery to the both of them. Kido Tsubomi - Mrs. Commanderson. They grew up together and formed their gang with Kano and Ayano. Seto has a GREAT amount of respect for her, and when Seto gets overwhelmed or argues with Kano about some damn thing, Kido usually does a pretty good job of handling everyone's bullshit. She has to deal with Seto's animal smuggling and overfriendliness a good chunk of the time and helps keep him grounded. Ene - Is the one who's been drawing dicks. Probably thinks Seto is a goody two shoes. He keeps telling her to stop defacing property by drawing dingers. She also tried to stop him from accidentally searching for porn but that didn't exactly work. Oops. Shintaro Kisaragi - Accidentally had gay porn downloaded to his phone when Seto tried to google search 'twinks' instead of 'twinkies' and panicked and accidentally saved about 2 gigs of it. Gundam Tanaka - Has a friendly rivalry with Seto over who can best communicate with animals. Seto is convinced his own abilities put him head and shoulders above Gundam, as he doesn't exactly see animals stampeding in his general direction when they see him. Waya Hime - Literally gutted him once. Not a fun experience for all involved. Well, except her. She seemed to have a blast with it. Category:Characters